


The One That's Always There

by Mosspool13



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slight AU for Morgan's appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosspool13/pseuds/Mosspool13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FE13] Gaius is such a supportive friend. ... Friend? Is he truly just a friend? Series of little [One-Shots] that detail Robin and Gaius' relationship over time. -Spoilers Ahead -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comforting

The air whistled passed Robin's face, flapping at her hood and cloak and she pulled at the edges to keep her face hidden. She tightened her fingers on her other hand around the Thunder tome. The air was cool and, even wearing armor and her cloak, she still felt the creeping cold along her spine. 

She could still hear the sounds of laughter coming from the tents of her companions. She could tell the others were having fun, cheering on Vaike as he downed pint after pint of alcohol. Recently the Shepards had been finding more and more time to relax after successful battle after successful battle. 

Robin settled down on the top of the hill, a little ways away from the camp. The evening sun shone dimly, purple and pink hues gracing the sky in swirls of color that reflected Robin's dark eyes. She crossed her legs and sat comfortably, staring into the dark sky. 

She wanted to celebrate with her friends. Nothing pulled at her thoughts more than enjoying the time she spent with them... but something gripped her heart and she found herself shying away from each invitation. 

She flipped through her spell book, studying the runes and symbols that were so familiar to her she could recite them in her sleep. She read through them one after the other but her thoughts moved in different directions. 

The Hierophant. Validar's Plegian comrade. The woman who shared Robin's face. Just remembering the chill that went down her spine the moment their eyes had met. It spooked Robin. 

Not to mention Validar's whispered words to her after the encounter. His admission. It took everything in her to block out his words. She closed her eyes tight, trying to push back the memory. Chrom had shown faith in her. He didn't care about her forgotten past. She was their companion and friend. She clutched onto Chrom's words of encouragement but they did nothing to stem the turmoil in her brain. 

I just needed time by myself, she believed. That's what made her find a secluded place away from the festivities. Yet she couldn't stop thinking about it... so it really defeated the point, didn't it?

Irritated, she closed her book with a slam. 

"Whoa. Bubbles, you really gave me a fright!" Robin jumped, turning around with surprise. She hadn't heard him arrive. Gaius, his orange hair tousled by the wind, crouched, hands resting on his knees, directly behind her. He had shed his usual assassin's armor for more comfortable relaxing clothes. He smiled and tilted his head at her curiously. 

"Gaius! What are you doing here?"

"Blue was worried. Sent me to get you." 

"Chrom?" Robin looked around Gaius' shoulder as if she could see the Ylissean lord standing behind him, arms crossed. Gaius snickered and brought himself beside Robin, sitting down and looking out at the sunset. 

"Enjoying the view, Bubbles?" 

"Huh? Well... I guess." She really hadn't been paying attention. Looking out at the view now, Gaius' eyes on her face, she really couldn't comprehend her surroundings. She shook her head to clear it. 

Gaius poked her in the forehead. Robin blinked, leaning away from him in surprise, locking onto his emerald eyes. "Frown lines, Bubbles." 

Robin reflexively touched her bangs, brushing them back to touch her forehead. She frowned even further finding that there were none and Gaius tsked at her. "See you're still doing it. What's on your mind?" 

She looked at him. "What makes you think anything's wrong?" Frankly, if she couldn't talk to Chrom, her best friend, about this, she certainly couldn't talk to Gaius about it. The puckering of Gaius' lips almost seemed like he was pouting at her. She narrowed her eyes. He looked away and she blinked. Was he really that upset? 

"Gauis, I'm sorry--I didn't mean to make you upset. I just don't think there's much I could say about it, is all."

Smirking somewhat, Gaius turned back to her. "Aha. I knew there was something going on, Bubbles." 

Damn. He got me. Robin wrapped her arms around her knees, looking away back at the sunset again. She could hear Gaius breathing, waiting for her to speak. She felt like she should, but the words wouldn't manifest themselves. When she thought about what she could say, the words died on her tongue before she could open her mouth to say them. 

A hand brushed along her shoulders and she felt warmth envelop her side as Gaius leaned over to wrap his arm around her. She turned to him, surprised, and found him facing the sunset. "You don't need to speak, Bubbles." He said, without looking at her. Robin closed her eyes. She just listened to the sound of the wind whistling past her head and ear. It was quite peaceful actually, a little more peaceful with Gaius' presence nearby. She breathed. 

"Thank you... Gaius." She whispered and felt his head lean against her shoulder. She flinched a little, "H-hey..." He didn't move and she touched his shoulder, feeling his warmth underneath her fingertips. She shook him a bit but he didn't react. Then she heard him snoring. "You're kidding..." She huffed and turned towards the sunset again. The swirls of pink and purple had melted into a orange-ish wave of light that balanced off the blue-ish black night sky. The colors shone even brighter against the encroaching darkness. "Pretty..." She couldn't help but whisper aloud and she heard Gaius beside her mumble.

"Gaius?" She glanced at him again and he squirmed a little but did not wake. She smiled a bit and poked his cheek, watching with a smile as he grumbled and turned his head away. She found it rather strange that she was the one teasing him for a change. 

The light from the sunset shone off his hair and she admired it, then realizing what she was doing, she blushed and looked away. She felt bad moving while he slept, so she stayed still and listened to the soft snoring. She found her thoughts moving back to Validar and the Hierophant who shared her face, and she found that Gaius' breathing disrupted each deprecating memory. 

"Chocolate..." Gaius mumbled and Robin smiled. Even sleeping he was obsessed with sweets. It was nice to know that he would never change. She looked at the sunset again, which was disappearing rapidly now. If this worry was just like the sunset, striking and impressionable at first but then quickly it retreats... then she won't have to worry. She smiled at Gaius. Especially with a sweet-toothed angel on her shoulder. 

...

Did she really just think that?


	2. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini skirmish of Risen appear too close to the camp. Robin and Gauis' interaction in the events that happen during and after the fight.

The tent flaps swayed slightly as Robin slipped through them, sighing and shirking off her cloak. She slung it across a nearby chair and sat heavily on the side of her cot, hands kneading the muscle of her shoulder. She had spent most of that day training; the memory of only moments before, sword in hand, the iron of her blade eating into her palms, the swift arc she created as she swung, up then down, she was now beginning to feel the ache. Knowing how stifling her room could become during the evening, she grabbed a book, just a lonely novel she had yet to read, and sat comfortable in her bed, flipping open the crisp pages, smelling the scent of book brushing up against her nose. It was pleasant and calmed her, lulling her and cooling her down, strange as it sounds. 

She lay there, flipping from page to page and reading the black letters, just engrossed in her solitude. It was days like these that she preferred the soft, quiet of the evening, when the others were off getting ready for bed or eating late night meals. Of course this also meant that she had a frequent visitor, a friend that paraded past her tent every eve to catch a meal. He always made sure to poke his head in and ask if she wanted anything; she never indulged him. 

It was beginning to approach that hour and Robin felt her eyes trailing towards her tent flap, awaiting his arrival. She closed her book, realizing she wouldn't be able to read if she kept waiting for him, and sighed, rubbing the back of her neck as she waited. Two minutes, three minutes, five minutes, ten minutes, time went by and Robin felt herself becoming increasingly more impatient. 

Hurry up and come so I can go back to reading. Not a very friendly thought but there it was. Finally aggravated enough, Robin jumped off her cot and grabbed her cloak, opening her tent and sticking her head outside. A quick movement in her peripheral made her sigh with relief. 

"There you are I was wondering what had--" 

"Robin!" She blinked, recognizing Ricken's blue hat. The young mage, still yet to reach his growth spurt, grabbed the edges of her cloak in a rush. "Risen! Near the camp!" 

Forgetting her earlier frustration, Robin gently nudged Ricken towards her tent. "Do you have your tome?"

"No. I ran as fast as possible to get you." 

"Alright, I should have one somewhere on my desk. Grab it and join me. Hurry Ricken." The boy nodded and rushed into her tent. Robin immediately pulled out her own tome, the familiar Thoron name blazoned across its spine gave her comfort as the mage returned shortly, brown book in hand. "Let's go." She nodded towards Ricken to lead the way and the mage immediately settled into a fast sprint that left Robin trailing behind him, for a small child he sure could run quickly. 

They left the usual campsite, heading towards the sounds of battle. Robin recognized the clash of steel and cries of her companions as they fought side by side. They rushed into a field and were met by a barrage of creatures storming across the fields. The tattered cloaks and purple mist clearly identified them as Risen. Robin immediately clutched Ricken's shoulder as the young boy pulled out the tome to use a spell. "Wait. Stay here and make sure now of them reach the camp. I'll see if I can grab someone to come by and help out. Hold off until then, okay?"

The mage pouted a little but reluctantly nodded, planting himself in his spot, hand ready to cast a spell. Robin nodded and headed into the fray. Her eyes scanned the moving bodies, hoping to catch someone familiar. Silver armor glistened from the fading sunlight as one of Chrom's soldiers drew past, lance piercing through the stomach of one of the Risen. It's mangled form contracted and crumpled against the lance's point a moment before bursting into purple gas that dissipated into the air. Robin went to hail him but the approaching yell of a Risen caught her in her distraction and an axe whizzed past her head, just grazing her skin. She staggered back in surprise, feeling the sting along her forehead as a Risen approached at strange and exhilarating speeds. She was barely able to dodge its second blow. Her hands fumbled in her cloak for her tome but the Risen's hands were too quick and the axe came flying down again and again aimed for her head. Robin was forced to dodge each blow, unable to push the offensive. She gritted her teeth and spun to the side as the axe came down again but this time, during the momentary pause before the Risen lifted its axe again for another guided blow, Robin launched a fierce kick into its side, pushing the Risen far enough back for her to grab her tome and flip it open. She whispered the words of the spell, feeling the crackling of thunder across her fingertips and felt the Thoron spell shoot from her palm, smashing at point-blank range. The Risen hollered and dissipated almost instantly into purple smoke.

Robin panted and turned back to the battle, catching sight of Henry, still new to the Shepherds, smiling and laughing while casting a fire spell that began to spread from Risen to Risen, soon spreading to encompass the landscape as well. Robin blanched as the dark mage cackled to himself. "Henry! If that fire keeps spreading it will hit the camp!" The white-haired man turned his head to her approach and showed her a wide grin.

"Robin! Isn't it awesome, though? The colors are so vibrant, especially when it clashes with the purple smoke of the Risen I kill. It's dancing!" 

"Henry. Stop the flames now." Robin hands tightened around her cloak helplessly. The lightning tome in her hands was useless against fire. It was at this point in time Robin wished for the affinity to use some form of water magic, or that Ricken had followed her so that his wind magic could move the fire in another direction. "Henry!" 

Henry was completely at ease, eyes alight, shining with the images of flames. He smiled widened when Robin grabbed his hands in an effort to get his attention. "Okay. For you Robin." He pulled his hand free and waved it. The movement signaled to the fire to slow and soon the flames began sizzling out until none were left. Where the fire had been now stood scorched earth and purple smoke hanging in the oblivion. The Plegian mage cackled again when everything was clear. "Bye bye fire." 

"Thank the gods..." Robin sighed, hands unclenching around her tome, "Henry. Can you go back up Ricken by the edge of the forest? He's protecting the camp; please try to restrain yourself from using any fire spells that could potentially burn down our settlement."

"Aww, but Robin, those are the best parts!"

She suppressed the eye roll she would have shown him and instead gave him a tightlipped smile. "And that was an order."

"Bossy Robbie." Henry giggled. "But if that's what Robin wants." He whipped away in a furl of his cape and cloak and was dashing with laughter towards the camp. Robin sighed and hoped to the Gods Henry would follow orders. She went back to the battle, searching the chaos for Chrom. She easily spotted the blue-haired lord, Falchion in hand, side-by-side with his newly discovered daughter Lucina. The two blue-haired lords moved in surprising sync, slashing and parrying with their mirrored weapons. Lucina had only just revealed herself to the Shepherds and to Chrom and already she settled into a routine beside Chrom's side. His daughter kept him in her sights for hours upon end, Robin could catch the dancing light of affection in her gaze every time. In this moment, Lucina was Chrom's shield, moving forwards when he stepped back and slicing any foe that appeared on Chrom's blindside. 

Satisfied that the two lords had each other's backs, Robin looked around once more for any Shepherds in assistance. She was so preoccupied she just barely heard the swish and cry of a Risen behind her. With a gasp, she dodged just as a sword sliced the air. She moved to attack next, readying her sword hand, when suddenly, the Risen flinched and plopped to the ground, an arrow sticking out of its back. It collapsed into a swirl of purple smoke soon afterwards and Robin looked up into familiar green eyes.

"Watch yourself, Bubbles." Gaius admonished, flicking the lollipop in his mouth with his tongue. Robin would never understand how Gaius was able to fight and eat candy at the same time. Then   
of course, Robin herself wasn't very good at multitasking. She centered in on one book and could only read that one; even when Chrom would talk to her she could never get her head out of her novel. 

"Thanks." She sighed, rubbing her hands together. "Do you know how many Risen are left?"

Gaius looked around, tucking his bow underneath his arm. He gingerly played with his juicy treat, fingers clutching the end and lips pursing as he twirled the candy in his mouth. The raspberry flavor burned his tongue and he savored the tang with a slick smack of his lips. Robin found herself frowning as Gaius took his time. "Maybe.... twenty or so?"

"Maybe?" Robin's patience was running thin once more and she tapped her sword once. "Fine. Let's just finish this then." She sighed and gestured to Gaius to follow. The red-head gave a curt nod and followed his tactician as the lady led the way. They made their way against another Risen and Robin took the lead, slashing for the Risen's arm. When it moved to attack her, Gaius finished it off with a well aimed arrow to the heart, or well, the place where its heart should have been if it had one. 

Robin was more clumsy with a sword than with her tome so each attack dealt minimal damage as she managed maiming but not killing. Gaius raised an eyebrow as he noticed Robin's lack of aimed blows, landing scarce hits rather than finishing attacks. It occurred to him that he had rarely ever fought alongside the tactician before and he smirked when he noticed Robin's grip sliding lower and lower on the shaft of her weapon. 

"Bubbles."

"What?" She turned to look at him and he slipped up directly behind her, arms leaning towards her own, brushing against her shoulders and fingers clutching her hands, readjusting her grip. She frowned deeper as he moved her arms into swishing motions. "Like so."

Feeling annoyed, she flashed Gaius a look. He grinned. "You were... somewhat lacking."

"Lacking?" Sure, she knew she was a poor swordswoman but he didn't have to point it out. She could hear the thief chuckling behind her as she turned to attack the next Risen. Robin bit her lip and tightened her hands on the sword, slashing for the Risen's head. A surprisingly clean cut sliced into the top of his head. Lucky for Robin, Risen did not have blood or cuts and instead the smoky creature dissolved immediately when her slice slashed through the side of his face. Having fought brigands and Plegians before, Robin had fought with her tome countless times and seen the lighting strikes pierce through bodies. However, blood splatter was minimal as her shots closed home and almost always ended in cleans blasts through stomachs and chests. Besides chancing an occasional look towards others as they fought with swords, lances and axes, Robin had yet to kill an enemy so... violently. However, the thought that her weapon could cause so much damage, seeing it in front of her now as she sliced through a Risen that had no bones or blood or organs, she felt bile rising in her throat. Gaius seemed to notice her sudden discomfort and he leaned down a little beside her so they were eyelevel. 

"You okay?"

Blinking, Robin stared into Gaius' face and remembered her earlier irritation. "I'm fine." She growled. Stubbornly, she brushed past Gaius and headed further into the fray. She began to cut down Risen as quickly as she could, slicing through hearts and necks with ease though each blow continued to batter at her conscious. She soon was leaving Gaius in the dust as the thief was forced to take on stragglers aiming bows at her from far away as she recklessly ran into open areas. 

He bit down too hard on his lollipop and it snapped in half in his mouth. "Damn that Bubbles..." His hastily ended each of their lives, keeping one eye on the short woman running deep into combat. "Bub--!!" He choked on the nickname as a shearing pain sliced up his back and spine. He barely had time to turn around and catch his attacker before the sword was coming down again. He used his bow to catch the attack but realized that his left arm wasn't moving. He shook with the weight of the sword against his bow and felt the end of his lollipop slip out of his mouth. With a groan, Gaius threw his body into knocking the Risen down and stamped into its face with his foot, keeping down as he held his bleeding arm with his other hand. 

Robin was busy killing Risen with sharp ease. It was strangely easier now and she couldn't help but realize it was Gaius' technique that had her attacks hitting with much more impact. Speaking of Gaius... Robin noticed the red-head hadn't said a word in a while. He HAD been behind her, right? She turned her head and just caught sight of him, blood trickling down his shoulder and him looming over a struggling Risen. "Gaius!" She yelled and raced to his side, stabbing her sword into the Risen and rendering it into purple smoke. "Oh Gods that's deep!"

"Just a scratch, Bubbles." Gaius laughed but his voice was strained and the look of pain in his eyes gave him away easily. 

"Idiot." She glared and grabbed his other shoulder, lending him her body to lean on. "We need to get you to Maribelle or Lissa." It donned on her that she hadn't had time to tell the two healers where to go; they could be anywhere on the battlefield. There was no way she could stop to look with a half-bleeding Gaius in the middle of combat. Instead, she limped with Gaius breathing in her ear as they headed back towards the camp. They passed by Ricken and Henry, who were throwing wind and fire spells at approaching Risen. They didn't seem to be having trouble if you didn't count Ricken's disturbed expression and Henry's raucous laughter. 

Somehow they made it into camp without a single Risen attacking them from behind, though one had appeared right on Robin's left but Ricken had been quick with a wind spell that knocked it down and out soon enough. Robin led Gaius to the closet tent, which happened to be Cordelia's. Robin gently laid Gaius on her bedding, noting that'd she would probably need to apologize to Cordelia later for ruining her bed roll, and quickly set to finding a salve and some bandages, and at the same time thanking Cordelia for being so prudent in all she did that she would keep all the equipment stocked, including her own storage. She found what she need quickly enough and returned to Gaius' side. The red-head was lying with his eyes closed but the faint rise and fall of his chest alerted Robin to his breathing state. 

He let out a soft groan as Robin gently held him down with her hands. "This will sting a bit." She bit her lip and gingerly applied the salve. Gaius gasped audibly, jerking under her fingers and Robin tightened her hold on the thief as she smeared the salve a little more firmly, Gods the cut was HUGE. "Gaius I'm so sorry." She whispered and she continued to apply the medication. The thief could only offered a half groan under Robin's more harsh touch as she went about bandaging the wound to at least stop the bleeding. She cut the strip with her teeth and wrapped the bandage around his shoulder and underneath his arm. His left arm was limp and he didn't seem to be able to move it. Robin bit her lip again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." 

"Quit," Gaius sucked in air once, "apologizing." He winced again at Robin's harsh touch. "Hey! A little more gentle, that's my sweets arm!" 

"Sweets arm?" She managed a small smile as she continued to bandage him as Gaius smiled a little too through the pain. "Yeah....I-I prefer grabbing sweets with my left and e-eating them with my right."

"Of course you do." She tightened her hold on the bandages but they were already becoming soaked in Gaius' blood. She was no medic and she felt her mind beginning to panic. Alright, alright, calm down Robin, this is just like planning strategies, think about all those books you've read, one of them has to have information about treating wounded...! 

Thank the Gods, at that moment Lissa's head popped in the tent, eyes wide with worry. "I heard Gaius was injured!" Her eyes widened even further when she noticed the state of the thief and she ran to their side, staff raised. "Alright, hang in there Gaius!" She waved her staff over Gaius' shoulder and the golden hue that lit up the lamp gave Robin relief. Gaius groaned a little but the heavy breathing he had displayed earlier slowed into softer moans until he sighed quietly, opening his eyes and flashing Lissa a thankful smile. 

"Thanks, Princess." 

"Any time." The Ylissean blonde smiled back and went to leave but Robin grabbed her sleeve. "Wait, Lissa!" She turned her head to look at the tactician. "How's the battle? What's happening?"

Lissa smiled. "We got them all! It was pretty cool too! Chrom and Lucina charged the lead Risen and BAM! He was gone so fast." Lissa snapped her fingers and hopped on her toes. "It was so quick too. After he was gone the other Risen ran away. Chrom sent Sumia and Stahl to make sure there weren't anymore." Robin let out a sigh of relief. 

"Okay. Thank you, Lissa." The blonde smiled wider and left the tent quickly. Robin got to her feet with a sigh, glancing over in Gauis' direction as the thief studied his arm, moving it back and forth at the elbow to make sure it worked before he touched his shoulder, wincing a bit. "Hmm, still hurts a bit." He mumbled.

"You okay?" Robin walked over to his side, feeling guilty. 

"Fine, Bubbles. Don't look so worried." He grinned. 

"D-Do you..." She rubbed her arm and bit her lip. "Do you need anything?"

Gaius thought for a moment, tapping his chin with his finger playfully as he watched the tactician's clouded expression. "Well... I didn't get to finish eating my lollipop..." Robin groaned loudly, glaring Gaius' way. Him and his sweets. She didn't yell at him like she usually would have, just remembering all the times he would stick his head into her tent to bother her before he slunk off to the Mess Tent made her blood boil. He always disrupted her quiet reading time to bother her about food. This time, however, she sighed and nodded her head. 

"Yeah okay, what do you want?" 

Gaius smirked as his hand plunged into his pocket and pulled out another lollipop. "Well I have one right here." He lapped it up eagerly. Robin glared. 

"If that's it, I need to confer with Chrom about--" She turned to go but Gaius called her back. She turned to him and he was sitting up, hand reaching towards her.

"C'mere a sec, Bubbles." She frowned and approached cautiously. 

"Yes...?"

Gaius took out his lollipop with one hand and gently licked his right thumb then he proceeded to gently rub his thumb against Robin's forehead. Robin jumped back in surprise and shock and little bit of disgust. "Gaius! Wha--!?"

"You had a little cut right... here." Gaius reached forwards to do it again and Robin swatted his hand away like a fly. "Don't!" She hissed. Gaius chuckled, sticking the lollipop back in his mouth. "C'mon Bubbles, I only wanted to take care of you like you took care of me. Though it didn't do much good." He motioned to his bloody bandages and Robin's face heated up. "It WAS your fault I got hurt anyway. Take responsibility." He added playfully and Robin, hands fisting and feeling her ears burning, shoved him, hard, back onto the bed. Gaius fell with a groan and Robin turned her back on the moaning thief. 

"Ow... Bubbles that really hurt! I think it's bleeding again. Bubbles!"


	3. Tattoos and Trinkets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a lovely outing where Maribelle drags Sumia, Robin and Cordelia off to buy dresses, they encounter some of the men of the Shepherds. Robin becomes acutely aware of Gauis; and he gives her a present.

Robin stared at her reflection in the glass mirror. Maribelle, standing beside her, a critical smile on her face, calmly complimented Robin's figure, how her curves were better accentuated against the white dress she was now wearing. The blonde haired noble had ushered Sumia, Cordelia and Robin along with her to the nearest market as soon as the Shepherds had stopped their march. Chrom had proposed the Shepherds head out in search of Lucina's companions. This way they had a chance to find them before they continued their campaign against Walhart. Maribelle had gone shopping to look for new clothing for the girls, seeing as they three were the only female Shepherds left to have not married. It was a way of... if Robin remembered correctly Maribelle's words, "better allow the opposite sex the chance to become acquainted with our more lovelier sides" seeing as they fought in armor day in and day out. 

The white dress was unfamiliar, it was too tight in several unspeakable places and widened in places it shouldn't. Robin frowned at herself and Maribelle immediately rebuked her, "Robin, do not start. This must be the loveliest I have ever seen you." A backhanded comment from Maribelle but Robin and the blonde beauty had never quite gotten along well, especially when they had first met, however, two years had passed in each other's company and Robin found the women.... somewhat charming. Thus she grinned and bared with Maribelle's tough words and gave her the brightest and most sarcastic smile she could manage. 

The image of a silver-haired girl flailing in the background brought their attention away from the mirror and over to Sumia who was in the process of knocking over a display of rather expensive necklaces. "Oh gods! I am so sorry!" Luckily for her, Cordelia, wearing a dress herself and obviously much more comfortable in it than Robin, was quick on her feet and managed to catch the display before anything fell. She righted it and stood back up, brushing red locks out of her eyes with a huff. 

"Sumia, dear, please refrain from moving until I have found you a dress." Maribelle sighed and turned to look back at the displays. Robin followed after her closely, grabbing the ends of her dress with her fingers to keep from tripping over the lacy fabric. 

"Why are you not trying on any dresses Maribelle?" The blonde looked over her shoulder with a pointed look, her hands moving dresses aside as she did so. 

"This trip was designed to help you three, not I." 

"Yes, because you are quite content with your husband." Robin answered coyly, with a smile. "But I'm sure Chrom would be quite pleased to see you in a new dress, not that he isn't pleased by seeing you at all."

A definite blush spread across her cheeks and Maribelle whipped her head back to the dresses. "Enough chit-chat! I must find a suitable dress for my darling Sumia!" Robin left her to her hunt and approached Cordelia, who was now eyeing herself in the mirror. Robin stood quietly behind the Pegasus Knight, blinking as she noticed the ties on the back of her dress had not been completely done. Cordelia had refused for any of the girls to assist her in dressing, knowing full well that it would be nigh impossible to securely strap into her dress without help. Without a word, Robin gently began to tie her dress for her. Cordelia jumped slightly with surprise, glanced back at Robin before turning back to the mirror with a thankful smile. 

"You look beautiful as always Cordelia." Robin complimented with a genuine smile. 

"You as well, Robin." Robin pursed her lips but did not response as the red-head began to twirl absentmindedly with a strand of her hair. The slight furrow to her brow alerted Robin to the fact that she was thinking. 

"Something on your mind?" 

Cordelia paused and sighed, turning full stop to face the tactician. "I-I was just wondering how he would react to me... in this." A faint blush colored her cheeks. Immediately Robin clued in and her eyes glanced Maribelle's way. It was no secret that Cordelia was still infatuated with Chrom, even after all of these years married to Maribelle. Robin, having spent as much time with Chrom as his wife did, would occasionally catch glances from Cordelia in Chrom's direction. Frankly, the only Shepherd who was unaware of Cordelia's feelings was Chrom himself, the blockhead. Cordelia was a friend, a good friend and Robin knew that the Pegasus Knight was struggling with her attraction to her lord and how much she berated herself for having those kinds of emotions for a married man. 

"Cordelia..." Robin began, her tone was light with worry. It would do her no good if she continued to pine after Chrom. Maybe Maribelle's little trip into the market was also a means of getting Cordelia to finally give up her feelings for her husband. Cordelia sighed but said nothing more, only shook her head and Robin suppressed the words she was about to speak with a tightlipped smile. 

Maribelle had finally found Sumia a dress and was gently tying the straps of the dress when Sumia yelped rather suddenly, and quickly high-pitched. Maribelle paused to glare at her. "Please, Sumia, refrain from squealing while I am trying to help you put on your dress. It does not suit a lady to squeal."

"I'm sorry Maribelle but...but look!" Sumia, eyes glued to figures clearly visible outside of the market tent, rung her hands in dismay. Robin and Cordelia joined them at the entrance, peering outside to catch sight of a few of the Shepherd men making their way down the path. The group was small but easily identifiable. Leading them was Vaike, walking backward as he bellowed words and shot his fist into the air. Stahl and Gregor were a pace behind him, listening to him speak with Henry eagerly following after them. Gaius and Chrom lagged in the rear, glancing around at all the nearby stalls and tents. 

"Oh, look at these boorish men." Maribelle sneered slightly with a frown. Sumia blinked, eyes wide as she glanced at the group heading their way. 

"But Maribelle... one of them is Chrom."

"...yes, and though I love him dearly, I must detest the need to strut about the town so loudly and making disturbances." Sumia stayed silent, but by the narrowing of her eyes Robin could tell that she did not wish to contradict the blonde. 

"I'd better get out of this dress." Robin sighed, turning to advise Cordelia to do the same, and yet the red-head was gone from her side. Robin blinked, surprised, and searched for her thin form before finally spotting her, already fitted into her familiar armor, quickly adjusting her breastplate. 

"Well Cordelia has the right idea. I'd best do the same--"

"Oh that won't do." Maribelle stood in Robin's path with a smile. "This is exactly the purpose for which I brought you here with me. Now, Sumia, Robin, since you both are the only two still wearing dresses," Maribelle briefly shot Cordelia an annoyed look, "let us pay our respects." 

"That REALLY won't be necessary." Robin protested immediately and Sumia did the same but Maribelle merely shook her head with a determined smile and pushed gently on their backs as she led them out of the tent. 

They emerged and immediately the boys walked passed. Vaike spotted them first and he stopped and stared. Stahl and Gregor almost walked right into him. 

"Vaike, what are you--?" Stahl began before he noticed what the axe-wielder was staring at. Soon Chrom, Henry and Gaius caught up to them. 

"Wow. You look amazing, girls." Stahl blushed slightly. Though Stahl, Vaike, and Chrom were already married, happily of course, the three men could not, or in Vaike's case did not, suppress their immediate pleasure at seeing the two girls dressed so differently. 

Sumia immediately broke out into a ravishing blush that colored her face and made her cheeks much rosier than before. Robin merely frowned, though she silently admitted to herself that she was, in fact, flattered. Vaike whistled which was immediately cut off by Maribelle whacking him with her parasol and admonishing him about his attitude seeing as his lovely wife, Panne, would be none pleased to hear him fawning over other ladies. Though Vaike assured her he was merely looking and that his true eyes were only for the Taguel. Stahl sputtered a few nonsensical words before taking a deep breath and smiling politely back at them, complimenting them again and then turning away, muttering about how he had been reminded of his wedding day, when Cherche had worn a most beautiful gown herself. Chrom genuinely grinned, slapped Robin on the back brotherly and squeezed Sumia's shoulder before he gently escaped to Maribelle's side where he wrapped his arm securely around her waist; though she scowled, Robin could tell she enjoyed the attention he paid her. 

"Gregor thinks the ladies wear the dresses like cherry blossoms one summer eve." Unmistakably Gregor, the mercenary shook his head up and down repeatedly, arms crossed, pleased. 

"WOW!" Henry smiled wide. "Sumia looks really pretty and so does Robbie! Is this some sort of celebration? Do they kill people in dresses?" 

"How absurd." Maribelle rebuked him stonily and with a snort. "There will be no killing, maiming or destroying of any kind while wearing a gown." 

"Awww... where's the fun in that!?" Henry sounded sad but that wide smile spread across his face contradicted the tone of his voice but most of the Shepherds were used to that by now. Maribelle began to lecture Henry in the, "ways of the gown" and how "a lady must wear one with pride and dignity". Chrom tried to calm her down and Sumia tugged in vain on Henry's sleeves as the mage smiled and tried to convince her to wear a blood red dress next time into battle. Robin tuned out of the conversation quite quickly. She spotted Cordelia standing alone, twirling her hair again, eyes fixed on the four in the center surrounded by the others and she approached once more.

"Are you regretting coming?" Robin asked and Cordelia blinked in surprise.

"No! Never! I'm just... surprised he showed up is all. I didn't think he would come with all of them, let alone be interested in dresses. Well... he had been helping me pretty myself up so... maybe I should let Maribelle buy me a dress after all."

"Wait? Chrom was helping you 'pretty' yourself? What does that even mean?"

Cordelia turned to stare down at Robin. "What? Chrom? No of course not." She turned back to the scene and blushed a deep red like before in the tent. Robin followed her gaze and caught sight of who the red-head was staring at. Her eyes widened. 

"Wait, Cordelia? What you said earlier--it wasn't about Chrom?"

"Well, I had had the thought, yes, but... it was not he who made my cheeks flush." Robin smiled. So she had finally gotten over her life-long crush of Chrom. Well... maybe, maybe not. Love was something hard to forget, Cordelia was proof of that. Robin wouldn't know, she remembered nothing of her life before Chrom and the Shepherds, not of any lovers before her time here or family or friends. 

"I'm happy for you." Robin smiled and gently nudged the Pegasus Knight in his direction. Cordelia paused before straightening up and joining Gregor by the others. Robin was left alone, standing and watching them, when she felt a finger poke her cheek. With a scowl she faced her adversary, catching sight of the familiar thief. 

"Why are you looking so forlorn, Bubbles?" Gaius asked, chewing on some sort of candy in his mouth, again. It was almost guaranteed that Robin would find him eating some sort of treat. Robin cast a sidelong look at the thief before her gaze traveled instinctively to his injured side. The bandages were gone and his body healed yet the memory of her failure still bothered her. It was her fault after all. Gaius noticed her look and he tapped her forehead with his index finger. She growled, swiping his hand away as he smiled down at her.

"Every time you see me now you get that look on your face. That scrunched forehead look." 

"I don't make faces." Robin grumbled, rubbing her head where he had poked her, as if trying to erase the wrinkles of her frown. Gaius tilted his head, his orange hair had grown a long again and the bangs were brushing against his ears. "Well then, if you're so worried I can call us even now, Bubbles." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"The whole 'wink, wink' thing." He winked twice for emphasis before swirling his tongue around in his mouth. Robin could tell because his cheek puffed out a moment as if searching for the candy. She felt her forehead crease again as she frowned. It dawned on her what he meant when he pointed absently to his arm, where a hidden mark lay. "Really Gaius? Are you still concerned about that?" 

"Hey. I know no gal or guy who wouldn't ask for recompense when they have something over someone's head." Robin huffed as she remembered the incident that started this mess.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a week or two after Gaius had joined them. Emmeryn's assassination attempt had gone unsuccessful and the Shepherds had planned to lead her to a safer castle on the outskirts of Ylissean land. The trip was a slow going but they had a guide, an old friend of the Exalt though Robin herself had not met the man yet. He preferred to stay, alone, in his own separate tent and did not reconvene with the soldiers during tactical meetings. Gaius had been absent from the last meeting and Robin had wanted to make sure he made it to the next one. She headed towards his tent, the wind rustled against her cloak and she shivered very slightly against the cool air. 

"Gauis? It's Robin." She called first, clutching the ends of the his tent flap, reading to open it and enter.

Gaius' voice was muffled from the inside. "The tactician? Hold on, I'm nearly dress--" Robin hadn't quite heard him and pulled the tent aside, striding in determinedly. Immediately she spotted Gaius, crouched towards the back of the tent. 

"Gaius! You were missing from the last meeting. You need to make sure--" He straightened in surprise and turned towards her and that's when she finally noticed he was naked. The hard tones of his chest were clearly visible and she caught sight of his "secret," the tattoo darkly painted into the skin of his right arm. Her eyes widened and a fierce blush colored her face. "Oh!" Immediately she turned around, fingers balling into fists. "Gauiiisss! Why are you naked!?"

"This is my tent, you know. I do deserve a level of privacy--" 

Her hands tightened around the nearest object, in this case it was a stool, and hurled the object as hard as she could in his direction. She heard the faintest exclamation from him as he dodged, falling to the ground. "Put on some clothes!" 

"Alright, alright!" She heard him shuffling behind her, his muttering and sound of cot creaking, before he sighed. "Decent." She whirled around then to face him, now fully clothed, her blush still painting her cheeks. He raised an eyebrow at her as she pressed a hand to her chest to calm herself down and then she looked sheepishly back at him.

"I am soooo sorry Gaius. I had no idea--"

"No trouble. At least I had my smallclothes on." Frankly she hadn't noticed. She had been more preoccupied with the fact that she could see his chest. Thank the Gods however that he HAD been wearing his smallclothes. In that case, things would have been more than awkward. She fumbled absentmindedly with her fingers and the edges of her sleeves. The silence was deafening and her mind wandered to the image of his right arm, where that peculiar tattoo was. She focused on it in her mind's eye and then realized, with a quickening heart, that she recognized that insignia. 

"Gaius... there is something..." She glanced at him and his expression was still closed off and hard, understandable given the circumstances. "I saw something that, well, it sort of concerns me."

"Oh, you saw THAT. Well that is embarrassing." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at her. "Listen, it was just some poison oak I had gotten into, nothing too problematic."

She bit her lip. She hadn't noticed much else besides his nakedness and the tattoo, much less a rash. Of course, she didn't want to tell him that to make him even more uncomfortable. "No. I'm talking about the tattoo." 

"Oh..." He groaned quietly but Robin caught the sound.

"It's the one they mark convicted criminals, isn't it?" 

"Listen. I got into some trouble a while back. No big deal." He waved his hands dismissively and Robin nodded. He had been working as a thief alongside Emmeryn's assassinators. It didn't surprise Robin that Gaius had some sort of record. Chrom had allowed him into their confidence with some level of faith which meant Gaius could be trusted, or at least Chrom believed he could. His past didn't matter; Robin, knowing full well about her own forgotten, mysterious past, knew that better than anyone. 

Gauis rummaged through his pillows, slipping something out from inside it and popped it into his mouth. He turned to her. "I'd appreciate it if you kept that little nugget under your hat, Bubbles." 

"Did you just call me Bubbles?" She knew that he called Chrom "Blue", and Lissa "Princess", and that a few of the other Shepherds had been given nicknames, but at least those two made sense. Where did Bubbles come from? She shook her head, pushing the thought aside. "And I won't spread your secret." 

"You'll tell everyone, you say?" She blinked as he rummaged in his pockets and pulled out some sort of candy. "Here. I don't have any gold but I have this."

"I don't want your money, Gaius." She pushed his hand aside, staring at him strangely. "Or your candy. I said I'd keep your secret."

"Playing hard, I see how it is, and I respect that. How about I give you some honey cakes. I'm sure I saw some back in the Mess tent...."

"I said I'd keep your secret!" Robin snapped, losing her patience. She stomped on her heel and strode out of the tent before she stopped and turned around, pointing her finger at Gaius. "And you had better come to the next tactical meeting."   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He had hounded her practically nonstop after that incident. One time, while out shopping for supplies, she had found him manning a stall. He had accosted her and then gave her a number of tactical books. She had refused them, of course, not to mention he most definitely did not get them through legal means, but had felt obligated to at least look around at his wares. She had found a curious looking necklace which he immediately offered to her to end their bargain and she remembered yelling into his face before stomping away. 

After that, things died down slightly, especially after Emmeryn had been kidnapped. There was no time to think about petty matters. The two years after Gangrel's passing were peaceful though, like now, Gaius did bring up the occasion, in hopes that she would accept his gifts finally. She found that ignoring him was the most favorable of options as he gave up much more easily than if she were to yell at him. 

Maribelle's voice reached them from her spot beside Chrom. "Ladies, the dresses are expensive and I would rather they not get dirty before we have a chance to buy them." She slipped out from Chrom's gasp but the lord pulled her back firmly. 

"Hang on Maribelle." He then brought her close and kissed her. Vaike whooped. Chrom pulled back with a pleased smile and Maribelle, blushing furiously, whacked him hard with her parasol. "Ow!" Chrom pulled away, holding his head as Maribelle brushed away from him with a "hmph" though the obvious deep blush was still noticeable from where Robin with standing. "Let us go!" Maribelle called again, storming into the tent. Cordelia bid Gregor and the others goodbye before following after Maribelle. Sumia, a bit slower, spoke quietly with Henry for a moment, the white-haired mage smiling ear to ear, before she giggled and pulled away from him, entering the tent as well. Robin sighed and went to follow but she felt Gaius' hand on her arm, stopping her.

"I didn't say it before, Bubbles." Robin turned to look at him as he spoke. "But that dress really suits you. I bet you would look good wearing a necklace with that too."

She felt the light dusting of a blush on her cheeks. "I-I, thank y--" But then she stopped herself with a frown, eyes narrowing. "Wait. Are you just saying that because of your secret? Is that why you mentioned the necklace?" She said the last word with a growl. Gaius blinked, releasing her arm. 

"Not at all, Bubbles." 

"You're insufferable!" Robin groaned and followed after the others without another word. Gaius remained where he was, looking after her with a frown.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later in the evening, back at the camp, Robin was in her tent, reading a book as usual, when she heard rustling at the entrance to her tent. Looking up from her reading she glanced at the fading light that trickled in through cracks in her tent and sighed with annoyance. It was the usual time that Gaius came around to bug her. She really wasn't in the mood this time to speak with him. She rose from her cot and walked to the entrance and pulled open the folds, glaring into the night. 

"I know you're there, Gaius." A mop of orange hair sprung up from a nearby bush and the thief emerged. 

"Hello Bubbles."

"Hi. What do you want?" Robin narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Gaius seemed to shrink a little in the fading light. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Can I come in?"

"No." Her answer was blunt and sharp and Gaius flinched. 

"I'm sorry about earlier." She raised an eyebrow and he continued in a bit of a rush. "I didn't mean to phrase things like I did. I'm not good at mincing words. Can I come in? I have something to show you." 

Well at least he was apologizing. Robin stepped aside. "Fine." Gaius strode in easily and Robin followed him, closing the tent. "What is it?"

"I got you something." He searched in his pocket for a moment before he brought out a chain enclosed in his palm. He passed it to her, opening his hand so she could see it. She blinked, eyeing the golden crusted necklace that shimmered in her lamplight. The crisscrossing edges molded together, connecting at the center piece, which as a large insignia of twirling metal, like ribbons or vines. Robin took the necklace delicately in her palm. "Oh Gaius, it's beautiful." She gently traced it with her finger. 

"Yeah, heck of a thing too! Bet it'd pay a handsome amount of gold down at the market." His voice rose as he talked, his eyes glued to the piece in her hand and she glanced up at him, catching his eye. He avoided her gaze quickly and she narrowed her own pair. 

"Don't tell me--" She thrust the object back into his open hand. "I can't believe you, Gaius! Even after you apologized, this is too much. I can't accept this." Gauis' hand wrapped around the trinket firmly, his eyes searched her face for a moment before he looked around the room. 

"It's not like that, Bubbles."

"Isn't it?" 

He sighed and dry-washed his face with his other hand. "I told you I mince my words. You see, it would pay good for sentimental value... cause I made it." 

The shock registered a few seconds too late. She blustered a moment before regaining her composure, and her footing. "You made this?" She approached him, he didn't move away, and opened his hand to stare at the necklace again. "There is so much detail. That's amazing, Gaius." 

"Suppose." He grunted a half response and seemed to avoid her eyes as she tried to catch his. Funny, he usually wasn't so shy. Feeling a little mischievous, she stood on her tiptoes and poked his forehead. "Hey." Gaius looked down at her with a frown and she giggled. "Now who has frown lines?" He touched his head for a moment before he sighed, realizing he fell for the joke and flashed her an innocent smile.

"Well now you can wear that fancy dress with your new fancy necklace."

"I didn't buy the dress." 

He looked down at her in surprise before he grew quiet for a moment. "Was it because of what I said?"

Robin shook her head. "No Gaius. The dress was pretty expensive and I didn't feel comfortable in it anyway."

"Really? You seemed to be wearing it rather well. The guys all thought so." 

"Don't remind me." She pushed away from him and stepped towards her mirror, ready to rest the necklace down beside it when Gaius appeared behind her. 

"Why don't you wear it?" He asked, tilting his head and Robin jumped, glancing at him. 

"I don't think--" 

"I want to see how my handiwork looks on the neck it was meant for. I wore it myself but, didn't have the same effect." 

She smiled and nodded. "Alright." She gently wrapped it around her neck, flicking the clasps together as Gaius watched. She felt the rising heat in her cheeks by having his eyes on her but she did her best to ignore it and let the necklace fall into place against her collarbone. She turned to him. "There." Gaius observed her for a moment before he approached. She blinked in surprise as she felt his hands brush her hair back to put the necklace in full view. She felt the blush as he smiled and nodded satisfactorily. 

"There. Now it's perfect." He looked up from the necklace then to Robin's face and his smile was soft. "You look beautiful, Robin." 

Robin felt her head spin. That had to be the first time he had ever called her by her first name. 

He left soon afterward but Robin's heart was still fluttering even after he was long gone.


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gauis becomes jealous.

The search for Lucina's companions was still ongoing but already they had some major progress. The Shepherds had come across two of Lucina's friends already, a young man with black hair, who had a tendency to spout out flourishing lines and sentences, his name, if Robin remembered correctly, was Owain. He had been named as Lissa's son from the future, the same as Lucina, and the reunion had been heartfelt. The poor man had hid his tears well yet Robin could see quite clearly the look of pure joy on his young face at the sight of his mother and father. They quickly separated from the group afterwards to speak alone together. 

The second was a girl with hair as white as snow and a cheery disposition. To the astonishment of her mother, she tackled her to the ground, after tripping a bit on the way there, and hugged her around the waist while crying. Robin remembered the slight awkwardness when Sumia and Henry, not yet married, had realized this was their daughter, but it quickly dissipated with ease and they too tried to spend as much time together with their new daughter as possible. 

Lucina's companions, Cynthia and Owain, became acquainted with the other Shepherds. Robin had insisted that they train with her so she could better ascertain their fighting styles. This way she could put them in the most comfortable position in battle to optimize their power. 

"RADDDIIIANTTT DAWNNNN!!!" The swift upward slash of Owain's sword cut the training dummy in half easily. The blonde grinned widely before stabbing his sword into the "heart" of another "enemy". Cynthia, juggling her lance in one hand, studied the training dummy in front of her. She pretended to dodge an incoming attack, dancing around her invisible enemy and then stabbing her lance's point into the training dummy, permanently destroying the item. 

Robin watched them intently, finger on her chin as she tapped her foot. Cynthia was a Pegasus Knight like her mother, yet her skill with a lance on the ground was just as excellent. Robin also wondered if Cynthia had the ability to use magic, seeing as Henry was her father. She turned her attention back to Owain, who was now yelling out ballads while repeatedly stabbing his "enemies" with the point of his sword. His stance was strong and forward, lunging on quick feet, it reminded Robin of the Feroxian way and attributed this to Owain's father, Lon'qu. 

"Okay!" Robin clapped her hands together to get their attention and Cynthia and Owain turned their heads at her call. "I'd like to see how you guys would do against an enemy that would attack you." She tapped her chin again. She could fight them herself, but she really wanted to try out Owain's skill against a lance wielder. Robin had trained a little bit with the lance when she first joined. Kellam had shown her a thing or to but whenever she went to the field for another lesson she could never spot him at the scheduled training time. She figured he was too busy to train her so she had asked Sumia for a few pointers. The Pegasus Knight had shown her a few basic tricks but Robin quickly learned the lance was a much trickier weapon to use then a sword and had promptly given up. 

"I'll go ask Cordelia to help." Robin thought aloud and turned to go find the red-head but ran smack into a wall that shouldn't have been there in the middle of a field. She blinked, looking up into Kellam's face. "Ack! Oh! Sorry Kellam, I didn't see you there." 

Kellam shrugged. "It's okay. I said hello to you three earlier when you came to train but you didn't notice me so I stood here and watched." 

"What? Did we disrupt your training?" Robin blinked apologetically and Kellam shook his head. "Well, do you think you could train with Cynthia and Owain? I want to see how they do against an actual target that will fight back." She poked his armor for emphasis. "Not to mention you're very hard to see and to kill in all that armor." She surprisingly felt Kellam chuckle since they were so close. She smiled a little. He was a tall guy and with all that armor it was a surprise he could stay so hidden but he was definitely there, Robin could feel him under her fingers when she pulled his arm. 

The sparring session lasted most of the day. Robin cut it short since she noticed how tired Kellam was becoming having to fight two people one after the other continuously, over and over again. The fast paced battle against the both of them had kept both Robin and Kellam on their toes and Robin was very pleased with the results of their training. She could figure out a strategy based off of both of their skills in combat. Robin sent Owain and Cynthia away as soon as Kellam began to slow. He walked over to Robin and Robin noticed how he favored his left side. The slight sweat on his brow also gave him away and Robin worriedly touched her hand to his forehead. 

"Gosh, Kellam! You're burning up! Why didn't you say anything!?"

"Didn't....want... to....stop. You wanted to...see...their...skills. Didn't...want...to...disappoint." He huffed. Robin's eyes trailed down to his side where she noticed a chink in his armor. She touched it gently with her fingers and felt Kellam wince against her. "Did you get injured? I thought you were able to dodge all of their attacks... or at least they glanced off your armor okay." She led Kellam gingerly back to her tent. Once inside, she sat him down on her cot and helped him take off his armor. She never realized how heavy a Knight's armor could be. Once he was wearing just his regular clothes, Robin noticed the red mark along his side. She glared at him a moment before helping take off his shirt so she could get a better look at the wound.

"Gods, Kellam. Sometimes it kills to be as quiet as you are." She huffed in annoyance, getting a good look at his wound. It was surprisingly deep. She searched first for some tonic and salve, finding some in the corner and gently smeared the salve on his wound. She heard his hiss of pain and she apologized quickly as she gave him some tonic to swallow. Then she grabbed a few bandages she kept for emergencies and wrapped them around his side. "Sorry I can't ease the pain faster." He shook his head and groaned a little, shifting so he could lie down and Robin helped him rest his head against a pillow. 

"Maybe using real weapons wasn't such a good idea." Robin muttered. She wanted to see them use a weapon with the real weight and girth, not some practice sword. She hadn't expected Kellam to get hurt. She underestimated Cynthia and Owain and overestimated poor Kellam and he had gotten hurt. Some tactician she was. Guiltily she hung her head. 

"It's not your fault." Kellam murmured, as if reading her mind. She shook her head slowly but didn't say another word. Kellam's breathing became softer as the tonic began to take effect and then the Knight was sitting up on Robin's cot, the pain erased from his face. 

"Feeling better?" She asked, biting her lip. Kellam nodded. He tilted his head then, eyes trained on Robin's throat and she blinked, blushing a little. 

"W-what!?" She growled and Kellam pointed to her neck. "That necklace.... Did Gaius give you that?"

"How did--?" Kellam nodded with a small smile. 

"I saw Gaius going around in the towns we visited over the past few weeks. I followed him once to make sure he wouldn't get into trouble and saw him getting materials to make it. He never   
noticed me, even when I asked what he was doing." 

Robin touched the necklace now sitting against her neck and played with it. "He had been looking for materials for how long?"

Kellam thought a moment. "About three or so months." Robin's heart sputtered and she felt her cheeks reddening as Kellam went on, "I first saw him back in Ylisstol's market." 

Robin couldn't help but ask, "How'd you know this was Gaius' necklace...and that he gave it to me?" Kellam gave her a quiet look. She blinked rapidly at his sudden stare and fiddled with the necklace again. At that moment, the sound of footsteps outside of her tent caused the two of them to turn just as a hand pulled aside the tent entrance and Gaius walked inside. "Hey Bubbles, Blue's lookin' for yah." He looked up with a sly smile on his face before it froze when he noticed Kellam sitting on Robin's cot. 

"Uh... who's that?" Gaius asked, pointing his finger at Kellam. Robin grew frustrated and glared his way. "What are you saying? It's Kellam." 

Gaius scrutinized Kellam for a moment with narrowed eyes and a frown before he nodded his head twice. "Oh yeah, sorry man, didn't recognize you without all your armor." He glanced Robin's way. "Why's the guy naked in your tent anyways, Bubbles?" 

Robin huffed, forgetting her sudden rush of emotion over the insufferable man before her. "He was injured during practice. I was patching him up." 

"What? You injure another person?" Gaius teased and Robin froze before she glared at him. Gaius held up his hands as Kellam rose stiffly. "I should go," he said but Robin grabbed him to steady him as he got up. 

"Don't do that so suddenly! You'll get lightheaded, or worse rip your bandages and open your wound again." Robin touched the bandages to make sure they were securely in place and she noticed Gaius hovering over her shoulder. She glared at him and he rolled back on his heels innocently. 

When she was sure the bandages were secure, Robin patted Kellam's shoulder. "Alright. Go back to your tent and get some rest. You should probably get Lissa or Maribelle if you start to feel pain again." 

"Yes, Robin." Kellam nodded and sort of... disappeared as he exited, Robin wasn't quite sure if he had even left. Finally she turned her full attention on Gaius, who was fiddling around with his cape. "What's this about Chrom needing me?"

"What's that?" Gauis looked up and Robin glared at him with her hands on her hips. 

"Really Gaius?" She accentuated the second part. "What does Chrom need?"

"Something tactical I assume," he waved it off like it was no big deal and when Robin huffed and moved past him to leave, he grabbed her arm to halt her escape. "You two seemed pretty chummy." He stared down at her with an intensity she had never seen in him before and she blinked back at him, a bit slow. He spoke again through slightly gritted teeth, "Something I don't know about?"

"What-" Robin yanked her arm out of his grip, "do you know?" Without another word, Robin spun and left Gaius standing in her tent. 

She found Chrom easily enough and they discussed the next mission in search of Lucina's comrades. Lucina still couldn't say where any of her friends had ended up so Chrom suggested they send small scouting parties to find them. He asked Robin for her input and the tactician agreed. 

"Then I'll send you and Gaius on one mission and--" 

"Wait." Robin stopped him and Chrom raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean, you'll send Gauis and I? Why Gaius?" Chrom looked at her like she was stupid and she glared back at him before he gave up the staring match by looking away and sighing. "Alright, do you have a better idea?" 

Robin sat back. "I guess not." Chrom smiled a little and Robin flushed as he rolled up the map and knocked it playfully against the side of her head. "Well, I'll find the others. You two can start out whenever you're ready." 

"Forget you, Chrom." Robin muttered to herself when he was gone and walked out of the tent to search for something to keep her mind off of Gaius. Robin had noticed her thoughts beginning to stray towards the thief more than necessary, and for the most inappropriate reasons. Sometimes she caught herself staring at him across the way, or secretly waiting for his arrival when he came by her tent every night. It had only been a few nights since he had given her the necklace and suddenly she was more aware of him than ever. 

She found herself walking past his tent and she cursed herself, turning on her heel and parading off in the opposite direction...and running into Kellam for the second time that day. 

"Sorry again, Robin." Kellam apologized with a groan, touching his side and Robin glared at him. 

"I thought I told you to stay put in your tent."

Kellam scratched his head, trying to think of a response but Robin sighed and grabbed his hand. "Come here." She towed him along towards the fire pit, ordering him to sit. He did so, a little meekly, and Robin sat down beside him, both staring at the fire pit. It was rather pleasant not having to talk since Kellam was such a quiet person, but when he did talk it was so easy to talk to him, so unlike Gaius and his silver tongue. Both men had gotten hurt because of her and while Gaius teased her about it, Kellam merely shook his head and told her not to worry. 

She felt eyes on her face and heard Kellam's voice talking to her, "You know, you're the first person to really see me." She glanced sideways at him. 

"I ran into you twice today, Kellam."

"Yes, I suppose you did." He looked a little sad as he spoke, "The others don't usually see me at all, and they forget me when serving breakfast."

"Oh that's terrible." Robin gasped. "Are you not eating enough?"

"No, no, I do, I'm healthy." Kellam reassured her with a wave of his hand. "It's just... nice. To be noticed." Robin felt pity well up inside her. Oh how she wished sometimes that she could disappear as quickly as Kellam could. The weight of being a tactician was heavy to bear, and sometimes she couldn't deal with all the hope and trust in her friend's eyes when they looked at her before every battle, especially Chrom. His ever present support sometimes drove her to madness each night, nightmares plagued her of his and everyone else's deaths. 

Robin rested a hand on Kellam shoulder and shown him her smile, "You know everyone thinks of you as a friend, though they might not remember to tell you every now and again. But you are an important person in our lives, Kellam." 

She thought she saw tears in his eyes. He rubbed his arm across his face before he muttered a quiet thanks and Robin smiled, opening her arms for a much needed hug, both ways. Kellam took the hug with a smile and she laughed when he mentioned how this was the first hug he'd ever truly gotten from someone. She protested, was sure his brothers and sisters and family members must have hugged him once and he awkwardly hugged her tighter and she patted his back, feeling another wave of pity. 

That's when she felt a pair of eyes on her back. She didn't turn around to see who it was but she figured by the way her heart began to splutter more rapidly, that she could guess who it was.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Seriously? Why me?" Robin complained as Gaius trudged along behind her, stopping every now and again to make sure nothing had fallen out of his pack. Robin assumed he was checking that his sweets were still there and not that his medicine or other supplies hadn't fallen out. "Could you move any slower, Gauis?"

"Sorry Bubbles, gotta make sure I got everything here." Gaius shook his back a good time, searching and inspecting before he gave a satisfied smile and then caught up to the annoyed tactician. "What's eating you?"

"Nothing." Robin ground out, turning her head away and parading off. They had been gone for half a day now and they hadn't found hide or tail of any of Lucina's possible time-traveling companions, or of any enemy Risen or any of Walhart's men. Robin glanced at the sky and saw the darkening sky and rising moon. She glanced at Gaius, realizing how quickly the night sky was approaching and how little she could see behind them. "We should probably stop for the night." Walking through the darkness would not be wise, especially with just the two of them. Though they hadn't seen any of the Risen quite yet, they usually ran in packs and getting jumped would surely lead to a fight to the death. 

They set up camp, Robin constructing a tent for the both of them to share. It would be more practical than two separate tents, not to mention they could both come to the other's aide much more quickly. When it was done, Robin stretched and set up her own place where she could read. She slipped down, caressed by her blankets, and pulled out a quiet read. Gaius entered the tent just then, raising an eyebrow at her. 

"Reading again?" He asked and she flashed him a look before he shrugged. Then, to Robin's bewilderment, he took off his shirt with a swift pull. Robin glued her eyes immediately to her book and bit her lip, forcing herself not to take a glance in Gaius' direction. However, making it even more difficult to pay attention. he didn't head for his own sleeping area and instead plopped down beside Robin, so close she could feel his breath fanning her cheek. 

She finally looked at him out of the corner of her eye and swallowed, keeping her voice even, "Do you need something?"

"Just wondering what you're always reading, Bubbles." He leaned so close their cheeks brushed together and Robin tilted her head away, feeling her cheeks flush. The fact that they were sharing a tent together made this somehow more awkward. Robin was used to his antics and had seen him without his shirt several times since the first incident after they had met. Now, having known the Shepherds for a good number of years, Gaius had become much more comfortable with the idea of walking around shirtless (not to be conceited, or at least Robin didn't think that was the case, but merely after a soak or during training on a hot summer day). She didn't quite want to admit this, but she did find Gaius reasonably attractive. Sure, her irritation with the man outweighed her attraction to him, but, nevertheless, he was a man and she a woman and now they were alone in a tent together... and he was shirtless. 

"Do you usually sleep without a shirt on?" She asked, inching a bit away from him but she suddenly felt his arm around her waist and she was yanked back against his side with a muffled cry of surprise. "G-gaius!" 

"Hey, Bubbles," his face was so close Robin could see her reflection in his eyes, "you've been wearing my necklace everyday since I gave it to you." 

"So what?" She pushed on his bare skin with her free hand, flushing again at his closeness, but he refused to budge, tightening his hold on her waist. 

"So that means something, right?" He took the book out of her hand, ignoring her protest, and setting it off to the side somewhere behind him before he faced her full on, hands gripping her waist. "Like that a gal belongs to a guy."

"What?" She barely got the word out before his lips crushed hers with an intensity she had never felt before, not that she had ever kissed anyone before... or as far as she could remember. Her shock paralyzed her and before she could react and push him off, he had her pinned to the blankets. 

His name bubbled from her parted lips when he drew back and she had a moment to clear her head... and then threaten to beat him to unconsciousness. He chuckled and moved away from her before she could get a hit in and she felt the redness in her face from the blush and her anger. "Y-you! Scoundrel!" 

"Yep, that's my livelihood." He shrugged comically with a smirk and Robin wanted to wallop him hard over the head. He licked his lips and cast her a mischievous grin, "Wow, Bubbles, who'd a guess you'd taste so sweet."

She spluttered for a moment, at a loss for words to rebuke him, and he chuckled and drew closer to her again, "I might need another bite." 

"Oh, no!" She held up her hands to stop him. "No touching, much less kissing!" He pouted a little as a tease and she glared at him before he chuckled again and sat down innocently on his side of the tent. Robin looked away from Gaius, feeling her cheeks blushing deeply again and she couldn't help but touch her lips, remembering the feel of his lips against hers. Gaius smiled wider and she flashed him a dirty look. "Where did that come from, anyway?" She growled.

Gaius didn't answer immediately, instead rolling on his back and putting his hands behind his head. Robin got a good look at his muscles and she blushed again, moving her eyes away as he finally spoke. "You and that guy... I thought Blue was my only competition even though he's married to Twinkles. Always believed you still had a thing for the Prince. Never thought Clunky would be more of your taste." 

Robin found her voice. "Excuse me?"

Gaius looked up at her with a serious expression and Robin was surprised by it, clutching the sleeves of her coat involuntarily. "You fancy him or someth'n?"

"I-I, what? No, of course I don't." She looked away and felt the lie on her tongue. "I'm Chrom's tactician. There isn't anyone I 'fancy'." Gaius rose and reached for Robin's face, she flinched back but he continued until he could cup her cheek. 

"Well, I fancy you," Her throat closed on her and her heart thumped. He nodded towards the necklace, "and that there necklace was sort of my way of saying it." He smiled a little, "I told you I don't mince words well, Bubbles." She was speechless as he searched her face, "I don't want to see you unhappy. So if you don't like it, you just need to say stop." 

His mouth lowered to hers and then he was kissing her again. And Robin let him, drowning in the scent of candy from his lips and his tongue. It was slow and softer than his earlier kiss. Her acceptance of his advance spurred him on and then she was lying with her back against the blankets again, kissing into the night.

She succumbed to that attraction she hadn't wanted to face. Gaius had been in her heart for far longer than she cared to remember, only now did she realize her feelings for him. She hadn't planned to act on her emotions but the exhilaration was too much to bear, along with the heat of his kiss. She found herself falling for him, and fallen she had. The thief had snared his next catch, and loathe as she was to admit it, she didn't mind that fact. As long as he could be hers, she would be happy.


	5. Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gauis and Robin bond; Morgan is found.

Gaius' shirt smelled like cinnamon and candy. The sweet aroma brushed against Robin's nose as she inhaled the scent from his sleeve and collar. The shirt was too large on Robin, it fell just above her knees, like a small dress. She realized then how much shorter she was compared to the thief. 

She brushed her fingers along the side of Gauis' face, sleeping soundly in his bedroll beside her. His nose twitched at her touch and she smiled to herself, moving her fingers to brush in his short orange hair. Suddenly his hand grabbed hers and she started, looking down into his amused eyes. "What are you doing?"

"What? I can't admire your hair?" 

He smirked and pulled her down into him to kiss her. She accepted the feel of his lips, hands moving to his shoulders as his own cupped her face. He pulled away and she pressed her forehead to his. His gaze was soft and she warmed under it. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What? I can't admire you now?" She giggled at his joke and he scooped up for another kiss, sending her thoughts scattering. Soon she was pressed against the bedroll again, Gauis' hands on her sides, trailing down... She pushed him away lightly. He fell back easily, giving her a searching look. "What is it?"

"Chrom sent us out on a mission, remember? It's not prudent to be holed up in our tent. He wants us back in two days time and we've got nothing to show for it." 

Gauis laughed, grabbing for her hips and tugging her close again. "Blue's got a good head. He'll understand. Besides," He nuzzled his nose against her hair, "I just got you. I want to spend as much time together as possible right now." 

"Gauis..."

He pulled away with a sigh. "Alright, alright, I got it. Work first, play later." He got to his feet, running his hands through his hair before he outstretched one to Robin. She grasped it and he helped her up. She rubbed his arm to tell him she appreciated his understanding and he, in turn, ruffled her hair with a lethargic grin. He then poked her shoulder. "I'm gonna need my shirt back, though." 

She blushed and forcibly turned him around. He laughed. "What? I've already seen you na-"

"Shush!" She hit him upside the head, throwing off his shirt and chucking it at his back before she grabbed her own shirt and cloak. 

 

The next few hours consisted of hiking and scouting. Robin had no idea where the other children could possibly be. Lucina had described a few faces. She mentioned that they may find a boy with light blue hair and glasses, as well as a man with green-hair and a wyvern. It wasn't a shock to Robin who his parents could be. However, the conversation had been only amongst Robin, Chrom, Gauis, Frederick and Lucina so his potential parents still had no idea they had a son out in the world. Lucina also, to Chrom's chagrin, that she indeed had a younger sibling. The look on Chrom's face had Robin quietly laughing. She said he was pretty identifiable, with the blue hair and a scar across his face. Then there was the mention of a small, brown-haired girl, a manakete, most likely Nowi and Ricken's daughter. Lucina also warned they might find a belligerent sandy-haired girl with red eyes, as well as a shy, blonde archer. Then the possibility of another taguel. Robin hoped they would at least find one of the missing children today, or be on the path to finding them. 

The air was beginning to chill, gusts of sudden wind flapping at Robin's cloak and hood. Gauis, trudging alongside her, drew his cape tighter against his side. "Crazy weather." He muttered and Robin shot him a look. "Feels like we're in Ferox again."

"Don't be silly. We couldn't have moved that far already." 

"Dunno, Bubbles. You explain the shift in weather." 

Gauis was right. They had been traveling recently in Plegian soil. The arid landscape of Plegian was home to desert climate and humidity, not fierce gails and winter snows. Though it had yet to snow, the signs of overcast were clear in the sky. 

Robin bit her lip irritably. Should they move on and continue into Ferox? It wasn't like they had anything to fear. Flavia and Basilio were on their side, not to mention they would, most definitely, open their arms to Chrom's tactician. Seeing as they were soon to be headed to Feroxian ports anyway, for their visit to Valm, popping in on the reigning Khan now wouldn't cause much concern. They still had, at least, two days time, a little longer wouldn't hurt, especially if they could locate any of Lucina's companions. 

"We keep going." Robin concluded, quickening her pace. Gauis shot her an incredulous look. 

"You serious?"

"Deadly." He groaned but allowed her to lead the way through the cooling temperatures, muttering about how he'd forgotten to pack extra blankets and candy that wouldn't freeze solid. 

The trek was slow going, especially in the rapidly declining temperature. Robin's fingers began to freeze and she clutches her cloak tighter in an effort to keep the cold air from whisking at her thin frame. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and she started at the sudden contact, looking up into Gauis' rosy cheeked face. His nose was as red as an apple, cheeks swollen from the cold, and yet he managed to give Robin a smile before he turned his face into the crook of his shoulder to stifle a sneeze. 

"Gaius..." Robin clutched his hand and noticed how cold it was. She glanced furtively back up at him, shocked. "Gauis, are you okay?"

"F-fine." He answered. "Just fine." 

"You're freezing." 

"Not really." He lied and Robin growled, stopping in place to grasp his frozen fingers in her own. 

"They're frozen solid."

He remained quiet a moment before he let out a huff of his own. "I've lived in many a place but the cold was never my ally." Robin touched the clothes that were meant to protect his slender form from the weather. She let out a shocked hiss as she realized the fabric was so thin she could have broken a hole through it with her nail. 

"We can't have you traveling in this weather. Next village we spot we're stopping." 

"That's not neccessary--"

"Gauis." She glared at him. "Just do what I say." 

 

It wasn't long before they found a small village. The buildings were relatively small but well-maintained, evidence of a caring lord. The first building they found, to their immense luck, was an inn. Immediately Robin ushered Gauis inside, secured a room, and forced him inside to warm himself up.

"Stay here until you can function properly again." 

"I'm fine." Gauis huffed, rubbing his hands together but he gravitated casually to the nearest bed. He sat down and sighed, his breath coming out in huffs as though he were using his own breath to warm up his body. Worried, Robin approached him, hand resting on his shoulder and moving down to his arms, rubbing them in an effort to warm him up. Gauis sighed, seemingly enjoying the rise in body heat. Robin sent him a gentle smile but it quickly changed to one of surprise when she was yanked down into Gauis' lap. 

"Gauis--!" His lips cut her off and she felt his fingers clutching at her waist and drawing up her sides. She hadn't realized how passionate Gauis could be. Sure he was passionate about candy but romance? Robin had been astounded by how quickly Gauis had come to pull her against him, keep her close, or kiss her whenever possible. Maybe he was making up for lost time? All those supposed days of waiting to admit his feelings, maybe he'd been starved for her. The joke made her laugh and Gauis pulled away to study her expression tenderly. 

"What?"

"Nothing." She giggled and Gauis brushed a lock of hair behind her ear before leaning forwards and kissing along her jaw, down her throat and stopping at her collar. She jerked when she felt a warm touch there, his tongue, and he smirked against her skin, doing it again and she made sure to pinch his ribs in retaliation. His hands curled around her sides, hugging her to him as he broke away to rest his cheek against her shoulder, warm breath brushing against her neck. 

"I don't need clothes. I just need you to keep me warm."

She blushed but jabbed him in the ribs playfully to hide her embarrassment. "Sweet talker. Don't think you can get away with it." She moved to disentangle herself and Gauis groaned, keeping his grip firm around her. 

"Don't go," he breathed, "sleep with me." 

The implication and the bluntness of his statement had Robin's cheeks and ears on fire. She jabbed him hard this time, reveling in the surprised grunt she received for her action. 

"You're so...terrible." She hissed and felt him laughing against her skin before his lips were sending her mind into a fog again. Before long he had her underneath him on their bed. 

"Ugh." She groaned, hands in his hair and his lips on her neck. "I really should be getting supplies--"

"In the morning." Gauis huffed and caused her to yelp when he bit her collarbone. He laughed at her reaction before hands moved to unclothing her. Robin finally relaxed against Gauis' touch. Fine. She'd go in the morning. 

 

Finding the other children took time, but eventually the parties sent out in search of them came back with a few on their heels. When an orange haired boy appeared wearing the familiar Plegian robe that Robin was so iconic for having, it was no small guess who the child belonged to. He called himself Morgan and immediately latched himself to Robin's side. 

When Gauis was introduced to the boy, he feigned coolness and calm, but Robin could tell he was secretly pleased. Morgan shared a sweet tooth with the man and they immediately bonded. Though Morgan himself couldn't quite remember his father, or the identities of anyone besides that of Robin, there was no guess as to who his father was. 

"Morgan! Don't stray too far!" Robin called, as the orange-haired boy clamored ahead of the party, shouting alongside Owain. Gauis, walking in step with Robin, wrapped an arm around the woman's waist as she sighed into his shirt.

"He'll be fine, Bubbles. Don't worry so much."

"I know. But I can't help it. Now that I have to worry about two boys." Robin glanced at her hand's ring finger, where an intricate ring was wrapped. Gauis caught her looking and smiled devilishly, swooping down to kiss the side of her head. 

"If you keep staring at it I'll think you're in love with the ring and not me!"

Robin laughed, nuzzling against his cheek. "That would never happen. You're too precious to me." 

Gauis flushed, hiding it by pressing a firm kiss against Robin's lips. From behind them they heard the distinct retching sound of Lissa making fun of them. "Get a room, you two!" She giggled. 

"Gladly." Gauis teased back, smiling wide and Robin rolled her eyes but reached up pull Gauis back down to continue their kiss. Morgan, having come back with Owain, jumped to wrap his arms around Robin's middle, dislodging the couple. 

"Group hug!" He laughed, squeezing between Gauis and Robin and holding them both close. 

_Yes_ , Robin thought. _There is no place I would rather be._


End file.
